This invention relates to a sliding electrical switch or other control device for wearable electronics devices and systems, that is to say, for an electronic device configured such as to be incorporated into conventional clothing, and designed so as to be comfortable for the user to wear. This comfort may arise through the avoidance of flat, rigid surfaces, but preferably comes from the use, so far as possible, of flexible parts conformable to the human body.
Examples of wearable electronics are given in the commonly-assigned UK patent application number 9927842.6 filed Nov. 26, 1999 and entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Fabric Antennaxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,907 and 5,912,653.
While sliding switches and/or controls are well known in electrical circuitry in many forms, such switches are not commonly used in wearing apparel, so such switches are not designed for compatibility with textiles or other garment fabrics, when considerable flexibility is required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,327 (Leonard et al) a zip fastener on a protective garment is provided with a pair of electrical contacts at one position along its length; opening of the zip causes a circuit to open, and a warning signal to be provided, but the arrangement provides only a simple open/closed indication.
In GB patent application number 2,307,346A (McGlone) a detector comprises a pair of spaced flexible strips down the back of a garment, the strip carrying pairs of contacts. If the wearer of the garment bends his back, the contacts are brought together and an alarm is sounded, but again the arrangement provides only a simple back bend/no-bend indication. Such switches and/or control devices have heretofore generally been specifically constructed or configured for a specific function with reduced utility in terms of their application to other functions.
An object of the invention is to provide a sliding switch or control device for a garment having greater functionality than has previously been possible.
According to the invention there is provided a sliding electrical switch having two spaced elongate flexible surfaces; on each surface at least one electrical contact; and slider means slidable along the surfaces and arranged to cause electrical connection between at least one electrical contact on each surface whereby a plurality of different electrical output signals can be provided. In the foregoing and following sections, the term xe2x80x9cswitchxe2x80x9d shall be taken to refer to both circuit make/break type controls and to circuit parameter variable controls (such as potentiometers, variable capacitors) unless the context clearly indicates that one or other type only is meant.
Usually the flexible surfaces will comprise a textile fabric or other material, such as leather, used for garment manufacture.
In one arrangement each surface carries a plurality of longitudinally spaced electrical contacts, and the slider means is configured so as to cause electrical connection between at least one contact on each surface at selectable positions, whereby a plurality of discrete electrical output signals can be provided. In an alternative arrangement each surface carries an elongate electrical contact, and the slider means provides an electrical connection between the elongate electrical contacts, the resistance or other property of the switch varying in accordance with the position of the slider, whereby a continuously variable electrical output signal can be provided.
Also according to the invention there is provided a garment incorporating a switch as set out above, and incorporating electrically-powered equipment controllable by the position of the slider on the switch.